Blackridge High
by BeautyComesFromTheHeart
Summary: Bella is a new girl, confident with a stylish personality. Edward is a player, used to having people fall at his feet. What happens when Bella meets Edward? Sparks will fly! But as decision day dawns, who will win? Rated T because I'm paranoid. AKACollage
1. Blackridge High

This is a fanfic when Edward is a player and Bella is a confident girl, who has just moved to Blackridge High and... well, you'll have to read to find out!

Collage!

'Dad, I promise you, I will be fine!'

My voice was starting to get annoyed. My dad had been going on about this nonstop for two months. I had agreed to go to boarding school in England to give Charlie some space with his new wife and step children, Sue, Leah and Seth. I really like Sue, but I felt like I was intruding on their new life. I loved Leah and Seth like my own brother and sister, but I didn't want to get in the way of them bonding with my father. When my mum died a hole opened inside me, and though my dad and I are close, he could not fill that hole. Sue was a wonderful woman, and it meant my father was finally moving on. He had blamed himself for so long about my mother's death. He thought that if he had spotted the signs earlier, she might still be alive today. A slamming car door brought me back to the present. Sighing, I climbed out of the car.

'Bella, I'm going to go now, unless you have changed your mind?' Charlie said.

'I'm fine, you get back to the airport, send my love to Sue, Leah and Seth won't you?'

'Of course Bells.' He kissed the top of head and climbed back into the car. I watched as it sped away down the road and out of sight. I turned to the entrance of the school office and started lugging my bags there. I reached the counter and greeted the woman behind the desk.

'Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here.'

Recognition flared in her eyes. 'Isabella? Here is your schedule, you are in room 206. Your room mates are up there already, so here is your key and go and say hello!'

I thanked her and dragged myself and my stuff up two staircases, along a hall and around a corner. Before I could even get my key out, the door swung open, and I was shoved in. Someone wrenched my bags out of my hands and threw their arms around me. I staged slightly, shocked. I heard a voice murmur.

'Alice, give the girl a minute to breathe.'

Alice stood back, so I could see her for the first time. She was petite, no more than '4'11'', with short spiky black hair and bright green eyes. The girl who had told me to breathe, moved forward, and I looked at her and felt myself esteem hit rock bottom, for this was one of the girls who made you feel like that. She was naturally beautiful, with long wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was taller than me, maybe an inch taller than my '5'4''.

'Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, one of your new roommates!' Alice said, jumping up and down. 'And this is Rosalie Hale.' She pointed to the other girl. 'We are so excited that you are here, when they told us we were getting a roommate, I was so happy!'

I smiled at that. 'Thank you so much Alice, Rosalie, it's really great to meet you.'

Rosalie smiled back. 'It's lovely to meet you to, Isabella.'

'Just Bella thanks.'

'Ok, if I am calling you Bella, then you have to call me Rose,' she said. 'Anyway, this is your bed, wardrobe, bedside table, bookshelf and desk. We have an en-suite bathroom and an airing cupboard so any wet clothes put them in there. Lessons start on Monday so we have two days to get you settled in!' She threw her arms around me. 'It's so good to have you here, I'm sure we are going to be great friends.'

I hugged her back. 'I look forward to it Rose.'

'Bella, can I see what clothes you brought?' Alice asked. 'I can help you put them away.' Without waiting for my answer, she threw open my suitcases and screamed.

'BELLA!'

I jumped, startled. 'What?'

'Oh my God! You have the best clothes EVER! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?'

'Just, around.'

Alice continued staring at my clothes with a look of reverence. She held each piece carefully; as if afraid they would break as she put them in my wardrobe.

'Alice is a bit shopping mad,' Rose whispered in my ear.

'I can see,' I said quietly.

'Anyway,' she continued in a louder voice. 'Let's compare schedules.'

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

Period One – English

Period Two – History

Period Three – Trigonometry

Period Four – Spanish

LUNCH

Period Five – Biology

Period Six – Gym

ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE

Period One – English

Period Two – Trigonometry

Period Three – Biology

Period Four - Spanish

LUNCH

Period Five – History

Period Six – Gym

MARY ALICE CULLEN

Period One – English

Period Two – History

Period Three – Biology

Period Four – Spanish

LUNCH

Period Five – Trigonometry

Period Six – Gym

'So, we have English, Spanish, Lunch and Gym all together, and then we have some classes just in twos or on our own,' Alice summarised looking at our schedules. 'Well, it could have been worse.'

'Yeah, it's quite good really if you think about it,' agreed Rose.

I nodded. 'Anyway, are you going to give me a tour of the school? Oh, and also, is there anyone I should avoid at all costs?'

Alice and Rosalie shared a glance. 'Tanya and her cronies, Lauren and Jessica.' Rosalie said.

'Oh, and you should also steer clear of my brother, Edward,' Alice added.

My expression was a question mark.

'He is a big player. New girl every week,' Alice explained. Rose nodded, her face shone with disapproval.

'Hmm, I'll be sure to avoid him. But what about everyone else? Lots of nice people I hope.'

'Oh yes! I mean, for starters, there are Rosalie's twin, Jasper, and my other brother Emmett. We are in a bit of a weird group. Jazz is my boyfriend and Emmett is Rosalie's. Angela is a really nice girl who is in your Biology class, and she is going out with Ben, who is also really nice. There is also a guy called Jacob who is fun, and loads of other people are great company. Just steer clear of Tanya and her friends. A friend of hers will not be a friend of yours. She is going out with Edward at the moment, not that it will last long.'

'Ok, got it. I'm glad most people here are so nice. Anyway, will you take me on that tour now?'

***

'...And this is the canteen. We have to eat our lunches here, but breakfast and dinner we can eat in any one of the restaurants on campus,' Rosalie finished, two hours later.

'Wow, this place is massive!' I said looking out of the big window in the room.

'Yep, it even has its own leisure complex, complete with a 14 screened cinema, bowling alley, restaurants, health club and arcade. We even have a mall!' said Alice happily.

Rose and I laughed, and Alice joined in. 'I know, I know, but shopping is my life!' she exclaimed.

'You can say that again Ali,' Rose laughed.

'Shall we go and meet up with Em and Jazz?' Alice asked. 'We could have lunch at that new Italian place down the road.'

Rosalie whipped out here phone and pressed speed dial. 'Yes, yes, no, Italian down the road. Bye!' She grabbed both our arms and marched us down the road. Pulling us into a booth, she handed us a menu each and disappeared behind it. The waitress appeared and we ordered five cokes and three big pizzas to share. Having ordered, we sat and waited for the boys. It wasn't long before we heard Emmett's voice.

'Rosie! Ali!' he shouted. 'And this must be Bella! I'm glad you're here, Alice has been going on about this for weeks!'

Another man slid into the booth next to Alice. 'Hi, I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you.'

I smiled at him. He was very different in every way from Emmett and his black curly hair and green eyes. Whereas Emmett was enormous, strongly built and tall, Jasper was leaner, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They both looked very nice so my smile widened.

I spent the lunch time learning about them. Emmett had met Rosalie and Jasper when Jasper was playing a football game. He had asked Rosalie out on the spot, and they have now been dating for three years. Alice had met Jasper when she had gone to Rosalie's house. They had been dating for about the same amount of time as Emmett and Rosalie. I found out that Alice and Emmett's father was a doctor, and their mother was an interior designer. And they also learnt about me. The thing about me that shocked them most however was my lack of dating history.

'Are you positive that no one ever asked you out?' asked Alice in disbelief.

'Yes I'm sure. Maybe I'm not good enough looking for them.'

This was immediately shouted down.

'BELLA! That is the most stupid thing I have heard in a long time. You are beautiful! You just have to except that.'

I blushed and looked down. Just then, the door to the restaurant flew open. In walked two people, a boy and a girl. The girl was beautiful, though not as naturally pretty as Rosalie. She was wearing a tight fitting dress that made her look like she would throw herself at any guy. She had loose blonde curls that looked like she had spent hours getting them to look like that. Everything about her screamed FAKE, from her expertly dyed and highlighted hair, to her painted toes. However, the boy next to her! He had a beautiful shade of bronze hair, and a thin, but still muscular body. He was about 6 foot and was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. But the most startling thing about him was his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of emerald green, flecked with gold. He looked up, and his eyes locked with mine. I blushed again and looked up through my eyelashes. He was grinning at me, a beautiful crooked smile. I looked up at my friends who were all staring at me.

'Who were they?' I asked.

Alice spoke first. 'The girl was Tanya, and the boy was our brother, Edward.

OK, I hope you like it! It's just something that has been going around my head for ages now, so I thought I should write it down. Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Reviews are better than a day with Edward.

BeautyComesFromTheHeart x


	2. Edward

Edward

The blush immediately faded from my cheeks, and I glared up at Alice and Emmett's brother who was walking towards us.

'Who's this?' he asked his voice smooth as silk. My scowl deepened.

'Bella Swan,' I said shortly.

'Bella, means beautiful in Italian,' He remarked. 'You certainly are beautiful.'

'Sorry, I don't go for people who have girlfriends,' I said and turned back to my friends.

Alice took up my augment. 'You heard the lady, so go!'

Edward shook his head and walked off. I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered thanks to my friends.

'Did you say he is going out with Tanya?' I asked.

'Yep, but that's just how Edward work,' explained Jasper. 'If he sees a pretty girl, he asks them out.'

'But he didn't ask me out.'

'He would have, if you hadn't stopped him.'

'But isn't he already with his girlfriend?'

'Oh yes, that is the lovely personality of my darling brother,' Alice chirped.

I snorted. 'Well, let's not waste any more time thinking about such players, tell me, Jasper and Emmett, what do you have as your schedules?'

We talk late, and once the restaurant had closed, we made our way back to Rosalie, Alice and my room. The boys said goodnight at the door, and left us to get changed.

'Tomorrow, we have to do a very important thing,' began Alice. 'It's called . . . SHOPPING!'

Rose and I groaned. 'Alice,' I whined. 'It will be my second day, I just need to set up my bit of this room, and get some . . .'

Alice grinned at me. 'You need to get some things for school,' she sang. 'Well, I know just the place. It's really good value for money, and you can get just about everything under the sun there.'

I surrendered. 'Fine! But we are not buying any clothes.'

'We'll see.'

***

'Alice!' I whined. 'I do not need this shirt! And anyway, I thought that we were only going stationary shopping!'

Alice turned around and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I sighed and nodded. 'Let's get this over and done with.'

***

'There!' I said, plugging in the cord for my desk lamp. I had finally made my part of the room more like me. I had bought pens, notebooks, a calendar, a diary, and ink, boxes to keep stuff in, a lamp, an USB stick and some fine liners.

My desk now looked like I could work there. My laptop lay on the table, next to a pen holder. The bookshelf above it was now filled with books; my favourites (Wuthering Heights and my Jane Austen collection) were placed near the front. My closet now had all my clothes I had brought from home hanging up, along with the stuff Alice had made me buy. And last of all, I had bought some bedding covers that day, and they were now on my bed.

'You're done?' Alice asked. 'Now let's go and get some dinner. I'll call the boys.'

As soon as she had called Emmett and Jasper, she made me change into a pair of skinny jeans with a blue jumper. She threw some black pumps at me as I fastened my pendant around my neck. I quickly followed Alice and Rosalie out of our room and down the hall way.

'What are we doing for dinner tonight?' I asked.

'I thought we should go to that new Chinese place that just opened,' Alice said. 'I thought we could do with a change from the normal things we have to eat.'

The restaurant was only a little way away, so we arrived, just in time to meet the boys. The hostess pointed us to a table and we sat on the seats. We had just ordered when trouble walked in.

'Oh, look who it is. You picked up someone else to worship you Tanya? Jessica not stood up to line?' Rosalie taunted.

Tanya glared at her. 'No, she is getting us drinks. And who is this?'

'My name is Bella Swan.'

'Bella, watch out. If you hang around with these people, who knows what will happen? The name is Tanya and this is Lauren and Alisa.'

'Nice to meet you,' I said, trying to keep things polite.

'Why don't you come with us, leave these losers?'

But I had finally had enough. No one talks that way about my friends. 'I'm sorry, but I like sitting here. If you have a problem with them, then go.'

Tanya walked away, looking like she'd been slapped.

'Bella that was amazing!' said Rosalie, awed. 'Nobody has ever stood up to her like that before expect for us!'

Emmett held out his hand for me to shake. 'Welcome to the group of sane people in this school.'

I laughed but shook my head. 'It wasn't that amazing,' I said. 'But now I am going to have to watch out! Tanya is probably going to do something now.'

**Tanya's POV (you weren't expecting that were you!)**

That stupid little girl. Who does she think she is, coming here now, just when I was about to get myself installed with Eddie's family. Once I am there, I can rule the school. If the Cullens and Hales are on my side, nobody will stand up to me again!

But that girl, Bella or whatever her name is. She could be a real problem. If only I could get a way for her to distrust them. And then I hit gold.

'Bella, why do you always wear that necklace,' Edward's stupid sister Alice said. 'I mean, we have known you for only two days, but you never take it off except for bed.'

Bella fingered the pendant fondly. It was a pretty thing, I give you that. **(AN: Link on profile.)** It was circular and covered with diamonds.

'It was my mother's. She gave it to me.'

And then Emmett opened his mouth. 'Do you look like her?'

'I did, when she was still alive.'

Rosalie and Alice's hands flew to their mouths. 'Oh, Bella, we're so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?'

She shrugged feigning indifference. 'It never came up.'

Rosalie put her arm around Bella's shoulders as she finally gave up the battle with her tears. Drama Queen. So that was how I could get to Bella. Through her mother's necklace.

**Back to Bella's POV**

I let myself cry for a minute or so, and then I regained my composure.

'Sorry, it's just that my mom and I were really close, and when she was diagnosed with cancer, I had to be the one to take care of her because she didn't want to worry my father.'

'When did she die?' asked Jasper softly.

'When I was twelve. I have been missing someone to tell me all those important things, but then my Dad finally met Sue. She is an amazing woman, her husband died to, a long time ago, leaving her with two children to bring up by herself. That was one of the main reasons I moved out here, to give them some space to grow into a family again. I'm like a third wheel.'

'Well, you aren't any more. You are part of this family now. Oh, and being the physic I am, I saw you being accepted into the family, so I got you this,' Alice said holding out a bracelet. It was a beautiful oval shaped thing, with a lion and a hand, resting on three clovers forming a crest. The decoration was silver, and the background was a navy colour. **(AN: To see Bella's bracelet, Rosalie's necklace, Alice's choker, Edward, Emmett and Jasper's wristbands go to my profile.)**

'Alice, it's beautiful,' I said, turning the bracelet over in my fingers.

'We made it. Anyone who wears this crest is part of the Cullens. Even though we have different surnames, we stand under the name Cullen,' she explained. 'Only the five of us and Edward have one of these.'

I looked up, surprised. 'Edward?'

'Yes, Edward. He is nice in the summer. It's only here that he turns into a complete nutcase,' Emmett joked.

Everybody laughed, and I joined in. I was so happy to finally find a place where I belonged.

***

'BELLA!' Alice screamed at me the next morning. 'ROSALIE!'

I sat bolt upright in bed, picked up an iron poker from near the fireplace and ran into the walk in wardrobe where Alice was. She was standing there surrounded by jeans, t-shirts, dresses, shoes and accessories.

'Alice!' I shouted. 'Next time you decide to call me and Rose at half five in the morning, there better be an emergency!'

'But there is an emergency! I have to pick outfits for us all, do our hair and makeup all by eight for when the boys come to take us to breakfast!'

'ALICE! That is NOT an emergency! I thought you were being killed or something,' I said, finally putting the poker down.

Something caught my eye. 'You wear that,' I said, pointing to a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pink floral top. 'With those boots.' I pointed to some brown uggs.

'And Rose can wear that,' Alice mused, pointing at black skinny jeans with a red top. 'And YOU can wear this!' She held up a pair of grey skinny jeans with a white three quarter length sleeved t-shirt. She also handed me some grey high heeled boots. **(AN: Bella is not as clumsy as she is in Twilight in this story.)** I quickly dressed, knowing there was no point in arguing against Alice. She sat me down in front of the mirror in her section of the room and started doing my hair and makeup. I wasn't allowed to look until she had finished, but I knew I was in capable hands.

'Bella, open your eyes.'

I opened my eyes and looked into the glass of the mirror. I saw Alice and Rosalie standing behind me, looking as lovely as ever. And then I saw me. And I gasped. Alice had curled my hair so that it hung in loose ringlets down my back. Rosalie made my makeup natural, adding lip gloss to my full lips and the barest hint of pink eye-shadow. She had outlined my eyes faintly with eyeliner and painted my eyelashes with mascara. Together, they had brought out my mother's pendant to its full, and the necklace helped bring attention to my new Cullen bracelet. I looked beautiful, with clear brown eyes, sparkling with happiness.

I rushed and hugged them both. 'Thank you so much,' I whispered, trying not to cry at how nice they were.

'You're welcome Bella. But you provided the raw material, we just worked with what we had,' Rosalie said, wiping her own eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Open up girls, we need breakfast!' Emmett yelled through the door. I grabbed my jacket and bag and, bracing myself, turned to face whatever the school day would bring.

AN: I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me, I won't always change the plot around what people want, but I will listen to what you think. Thank you so much to the people who review for the last chapter, reviews mean the world to me. Try reading some of CherryBlossom10101 stories , they are really good. Also, Living Arrangements in a very good one and Loving Arrangements, try reading them. Anyway, thanks and PLEASE review!

BeautyComesFromTheHeart xxx


	3. First Day

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I have been up to my neck in SATs revision. Nightmare! Anyway here it is the chapter. I wonder what will happen.

'Wow!' was Emmett's first word as I walked out of the door. I blushed and looked at my feet.

Rosalie coughed. 'Emmett, I believe I am your girlfriend . . .' she trailed off.

'Rosie!' Emmett cried, sweeping her off her feet into one of his bear hugs. I giggled quietly at Emmett's attitude.

'Anyway, I thought you were hungry?' Alice said, laughing. 'Come on, I want to show off our new best friend!'

We all laughed and followed the bundle of energy that was our best friend. Jasper ran to catch up with her and looped his arm around her waist. Murmuring in her ear, he managed to get her to calm down enough for her to stop bouncing. We walked slowly across campus. It was still early in the morning because Alice had insisted on getting me up at five thirty to get me ready for my day at school. The breakfast bars were only just opening up so I glanced at me watch.

'ALICE! IT'S FREAKING SEVEN THIRTY! LESSONS DON'T START UNTIL NINE!' I screamed as loudly as I could without waking anyone up. At least Alice had the decency to look abashed. I glared at her before stopping into the nearest breakfast bar. Rosalie and Alice slipped into seats either side of me and Emmett and Jazz sat opposite. Still in a mood with Alice, I ordered an iced latte and fruit salad. I picked at it, suddenly realising I was ravenous. I gulped down the coffee as the caffeine took hold of my system and woke me up. I played with my crested bracelet while the others were eating. We chatted for nothing in particular for an hour or so, until the bar started filling up.

'Uh, oh, look at what the cat dragged in,' Rosalie murmured. 'coughslutcough.' (An: I bet you can't guess who it is)

We laughed and looked at Tanya's (Yep, you got it!) outfit. She was wearing shorts about three centimetre's long and spaghetti strapped yellow t-shirt. I had to put for hand over my mouth because with her yellow pumps, black shorts, yellow top and black hat, she looked exactly like a bumble bee. Alice was looking at her as if she were mad.

'Alice, calm down,' Jasper whispered.

'How can she?' Alice hissed. 'What _was_ she thinking, black and yellow?'

But that was the last straw for me. I burst out laughing, followed quickly by Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper was still trying to calm Alice down, but he had a small smile on his face as well. Just when I had managed to control myself, I caught sight of Alice's expression and it tipped me into hysteria again. Tanya turned her head enough to glare at me, and also for me to notice she had a black necklace and yellow earrings. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. Alice cracked a smile, and soon, we were all bent double from laughing so hard.

Rosalie finally coughed herself back to seriousness. 'Come on, we have to get to class.'

Reluctantly, we stood up and let for are classes. As I trudged to English, I felt like dragging my feet on the ground in order to go slower. I did NOT want to do lessons. Not when I had my head so full of Edward Cullen.

'Isabella?'

I snapped out of my trance. The teacher was calling my name. 'Yes?'

'Here is your book list for the year and can you please take a seat at the back between Alice and Rosalie.'

I gratefully slipped into my place between my two best friends as whispers erupted around us.

_'Isabella Swan, the new girl.'_

_'She's fitting in with the Cullens already!'_

_'And look, she has a crest!'_

_'I would kill for one of those . . .'_

I sank deeper into my chair and tried to ignore the mutters. Alice looked at me sympathetically. The rest of the lesson passed with me trying to listen to the teacher and ignore my staring classmates. When the bell finally rang, a pushed myself out of my chair, only to nearly walk into someone.

'I am so sorry!' I exclaimed, stepping back to look at the person in front of me. He was tall, with dark skin and sparkling brown eyes.

'It's okay. You're Isabella aren't you?' he asked.

I nodded. 'Bella, please.'

He smiled. 'And I'm Jacob.'

'It's good to meet you Jacob, I'll see you around.' I turned and walked away, following Alice towards History.

'So, who was that?' Alice teased.

I blushed and lowered my head. 'His name is Jacob.' I looked up suddenly at Alice's sharp intake of breath. It sounded almost like a hiss. 'Is that bad?'

'Very. Jacob is maybe not a player, but he is famous for going out with girls for a long period of time and then dumping them, just because people with broken hearts, caused by him, are a 'fun' to watch apparently.'

I sighed. The only nice looking guy apart from . . . whoa, not going there . . . is a complete idiot.

'Isabella Swan?'

I sighed again. It was like first lesson all over again. 'Bella.'

'Okay, Bella. Can you please take a seat next to Miss Cullen and Miss Denali.'

I looked up to see the only available space between Tanya and Alice. It is official. God hates me. Tanya! This is going to be a long term.

I slid into the seat and immediately turned my chair slightly towards Alice. I did not want to include myself with Tanya.

My plan to ignore her went well until our lunch break when she cornered me outside my Spanish class room.

'I see the Cullens felt sorry for you,' she drawled.

'Oh? And why would that be?' I asked, playing innocent.

'Just because you're the new kid and your mum is dead, they felt sorry for you and gave you that bracelet.'

'How do you know about my mother?' I asked in a deadly quiet voice.

'The pixies told me, how do you think? I overheard you last night. How did she die, drunken accident, overdose of pills?' she said, taunting me along.

'No,' I said through clenched teeth.

'Oh, suicide was it? I wouldn't have expected anything else from _your_ mother.'

I clenched my fists and took two deep breaths.

'Or did she run away and get killed by your dad?'

That was the final straw. No one insulted my family like that. No one. I lifted my hand and slapped her around the face. Her head spun to the side as my hand made a sounded 'thwack' against her cheek.

'Do not talk about my mother or father like that,' I screamed at her. 'Do you understand?'

She glared at me, not intimidated by me, but not willing to fight back yet. I turned and walked away, into the cafeteria and sat down in one of the chairs opposite Emmett.

'What happened to you?' he asked, staring at my red cheeks and murderous eyes.

'Tanya insulted my parents,' I growled.

He snarled. 'That bitch! How dare she?'

'Who's a bitch?' Rosalie asked, kissing Emmett before sitting next to me.

Just then Tanya walked into the room. Her face was newly covered in powder, so that you couldn't see the mark I gave her. She glared at me with such fury, if I hadn't been so angry at her, I would have shrunk away.

'Oh, Tanya. What did she do?' Rosalie said, looking at me questioningly.

'She insulted Bella's parents,' Emmett explained quietly.

Rosalie stood up suddenly.

'Rose, it's okay, I dealt with her. Sit down,' I murmured, placing my hand on her arm. She looked at me in disbelief but sat down anyway. Alice and Jasper walked over hand in hand.

'I heard what Tanya said. I am sorry I was too far away to do anything,' Japer said.

Alice threw her arms around me. 'Let's talk about something else. OH, I know! Let's go shopping at the weekend!'

I groaned. 'Alice! We only went shopping yesterday!'

She smiled cheekily at me. 'You can never shop enough.'

I stuck my tongue out at her, childishly.

'Come on Bella! You know you want to!'

'No, I know I really don't.'

I looked up from my staring match with Alice when someone's shadow fell across the table. It was Edward.

'Did you slap Tanya today?' he asked, his voice emotionless.

I nodded.

'Why may I ask?'

Before I could speak, Alice interrupted. 'Tanya insulted her father. And her mother.'

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. 'Is that all?'

Rosalie spoke up angrily. 'What do you mean is that all? How would you feel if she insulted our parents?'

I looked at her.

'Esme and Carlisle adopted us when our biological parents died. They were good friends with our parents.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway,' Rose continued. 'The point is that if Tanya insulted Esme and Carlisle, how would you feel?'

He shrugged. 'She still shouldn't have done it. I mean, it's not like one of her parents are dead.'

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and ran from the room.

EPOV (This is a trial thing. If you want me to do more EPOV, review and tell me please ^_^. Oh, and it also goes back in time a bit, to when Edward first saw Bella. But then it skips to the cafeteria scene.)

I opened the door for Tanya, my girlfriend and the wind caught it, making it slam into the wall. Damn. A loud entrance. Just what I wanted. Everyone looked up, and I saw my family sitting with a new girl. And then I really saw her. She was beautiful. She had long chocolate brown hair, streaked with bronze and gold. She looked up at me, looked with the softest chocolate brown eyes. She had a natural delicate beauty, unlike that of Rosalie who was striking, or Tanya, who was fake.

She blushed when she realised I was looking and glanced down, before looking back up, through her eyelashes. I smiled at her and her blush deepened. Then Alice whispered something in her ear and her smile disappeared. She glared at me as I walked over.

'Who's this?' I asked.

'Bella Swan,' she said in a voice that sounded like bells.

'Bella means beautiful in Italian,' I mused. 'You certainly are beautiful.'

'Sorry, I don't go for people with girlfriends,' she said and turned back to my family.

'You heard the lady, now go!' Alice said. I felt surprised and walked off. As I sat down at a table with Tanya, I didn't see her. All I saw was a beautiful girl with eyes that had seen too much pain.

Line

She had slapped Tanya. She may be the most beautiful girl on earth, but she cannot just slap Tanya without a reason.

I walked up to the table where she was sitting. As my shadow fell across her she looked up. The age of her eyes startled me every time.

'Did you slap Tanya today?' I asked my voice emotionless.

She nodded.

'Why may I ask?'

Before Bella could give me her replie, Alice butted in.

'Tanya insulted her father. And her mother.'

I raised his eyebrows at me. 'Is that all?'

Rosalie spoke up angrily. 'What do you mean is that all? How would you feel if she insulted our parents?'

Bella glanced at Rosalie with an obvious question mark on her face.

'Esme and Carlisle adopted us when our biological parents died. They were good friends with our parents.'

'Oh,' she murmured

'Anyway,' Rose continued. 'The point is that if Tanya insulted Esme and Carlisle, how would you feel?'

I shrugged. 'She still shouldn't have done it. I mean, it's not like one of her parents are dead.'

Something I said reacted with Bella. She burst into tears and ran from the room.

I looked at my family for an answer.

'You idiot Edward!' Rosalie screamed at me and ran after Bella.

'You have really done it this time Edward,' Alice sneered. She followed Rosalie out of the room.

'Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?' I said impatiently. And then I realised. That's why Bella's eyes looked so old, why she had all that pain bottled up inside her. Her mother. When we were eating in the restaurant, Bella mentioned something about her mother to my family. Her mother was dead. I bolted from the cafeteria. I knew where she might have gone.

BPOV

I rushed out of the room. All the pain inside of me threatened to break out. I raced down the path between the cafeteria and the dorms and into a place that I had discovered the day before. It was a little garden of the main science garden. I collapsed on a bench and cried. I had never mourned my mother's passing; I had to remain strong for my father who pretty much fell apart after my mother's death. I wept for the life she should have been living if not for the cancer. She was only thirty three years old. Too young. As the tears ran down my face, I felt someone sit next to me on the bench.

'Bella, I am so sorry,' murmured Edward. I turned and buried my face into his chest as my shoulders shook with sobs. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear. I didn't know how long we sat there for, but as the world darkened around us, I began to feel better. I wiped my eyes and sat up.

'Thank you Edward, I needed that.'

He smiled a small smile at me. 'Do you think we could be friends?' I continued.

He nodded. 'Yeah, I would like that.' He looked around at the darkness. 'We should get back, I am sure my family are worried.'

I smiled and followed him out of the garden.

Line

'He WHAT?'

Alice and Rosalie where interrogating me about what happened. They had both tried to find me but with no luck. So they had come back here to wait for me.

'Edward comforted me. He helped me to get it all out of my system,' I explained.

I was surprised by Alice giving me a hug.

'Bella, you have brought back my brother. The brother I know and love. Thank you,' she said, tears forming in her eyes.

I smiled at her. 'It is alright. I didn't really do anything.'

She released me and dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

'Are you alright now though,' Rose asked, concern lacing her tone.

I nodded and smiled. 'I just needed to mourn my mother. When she died, I had to look after my father. He nearly died from grief. I was concentrating so hard on getting him back on track that I never wept over her. It is only in the last year or so that I ever had time to miss her. Dad married Sue, and I didn't want to ruin their happiness. Tanya just everything to the surface after so long today.'

My friends nodded and smiled.

'Anyway, time for some sleep I think. We have school again tomorrow. You would think that once a week is enough school wouldn't you,' Rose said. 'Night you two. See you in the morning.'

EPOV

Bella was crying on the bench in the garden of the main science one. I sat down on the bench next to her.

'Bella, I am so sorry,' I whispered. I had caused this angel so much anguish.

She turned and buried her face into my chest. I held her as she cried for her mother. I rocked her as she sat, tightly in my arms. Suddenly, she sat up and dried her tears.

'Thank you Edward, I needed that.'

I smiled a small smile at her. 'Do you think we could be friends?' she continued.

I nodded. 'Yeah, I would like that.' It was better than being enemies. I looked around at the darkness. 'We should get back, I am sure my family are worried.'

She smiled and followed me out of the garden.

I left her outside her room and went back to my dorm. Emmett and Jasper where waiting for me there.

'Did you find her?' Jasper asked. I nodded.

'How is she?'

I sat down on my bed. 'She is better, I think. She just needed a shoulder to cry on.'

'And?'

'We're friends now. I won't hurt her again. It is too painful to bear.'

'Aww, Edward's in love, Edward's in love!' sang Emmett, dancing around the room.

'I am not!'

'Are too!'

'You are such a child Emmett,' I accused.

'I know,' he said, laughing. 'But I am right! You love Bella.'

'I have only known her for three days! It is not possible.'

'But it is true,' Jasper murmured. 'If you want her to love you in return, dump Tanya and don't go out with anymore girls. Start spending lunches with us. And dinners. And even breakfasts if you are feeling brave. Show Bella the person you truly are, not the one you pretend to be.'

I nodded. I would prove myself to Bella. Show her who I was.


	4. A Change

A Change

APOV (**I know I change POVs a lot, but it will be mainly Bella and Edward**)

I sat bolt upright. My dream had been so startling, so real. I gasped for breath as I replayed the dream in my mind. In it, Bella and Edward were dancing together in the middle of a dimly lit pergola. The roses that grew up the side were intertwined with sparkling white fairy lights. The softest of music was playing while they danced. It sounded like Claire de Lune by Debussy. Before my surprised but excited eyes, Edward bent down and pressed his lips gently to Bella's and she returned the kiss. I was so shocked, that at first I couldn't believe it. However, now I was awake, it made more sense. Ever since I was a little girl, I had had visions of the future. I never told anyone in fear of being locked up. But everything I saw came to pass. And suddenly I realised what I had seen. Bella and Edward! They were so perfect together! It was like someone had created the two of them to be together. It was destiny.

**(OK, I don't actually believe in destiny, but I put it in anyway because I just love the idea Bella and Edward were made for each other. I know, it's a bit cheesy but I don't care! Anyway, moving on...)**

EPOV

'YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!'

I winced as Tanya screamed at me. Breaking up with Tanya was a lot easier when you are in the safety of your room, quite another when actually facing her.

'I said, I think we should break up,' I told her for the second time. I never loved Tanya; she was just something to pass the time. And now that I was trying to uncover the person I hid away during school time, I would not keep playing girls. I would not be that sort of person anymore.

'Why?' she whined. 'We are perfect together!'

I sighed. 'I'm sorry Tanya; it's just not working out. I don't want to string you along.'

Her sudden change in expression was scary. 'It's that Swan girl isn't it.'

'That is not the only reason Tanya.'

'I KNEW IT! SHE WILL PAY!' And with that, she stormed off. I shrugged and walked off. I was meeting my family and Bella for lunch. Jasper said they would be at their normal table in the cafeteria. As I entered, the first thing I saw was Bella. The second thing I saw was Tanya. My mind made the link between the tray in Tanya's arms laden with hot soup and coffee and Bella's face. She wouldn't. Oh my god she actually was. Tanya was going to throw the boiling hot food she had at Bella. I came up with a simple answer. Hot liquid plus skin equals burnt and defaced person. I ran as fast as I could and Alice seemed to have come to the same conclusion. We both shoved Bella out of the way as the contents of Tanya's lunch flew across the room.

'AND THAT WILL TEACH YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!' she yelled. The whole cafeteria fell silent as I helped Bella up.

'Tanya, what the hell are you talking about?' she asked, her voice filled with confusion.

'LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW,' Tanya screamed. 'JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND EDWARD!' And with that, she ran from the room. Bella turned to me with eyebrows raised.

'What? I don't want to string her along!' I said defensively. 'I didn't love her so I decided to end it before she got hurt! It's the truth, honest!'

She smiled. 'It's alright. At least she didn't get soup all over the outfit Alice put together for me!' she ended sarcastically.

I laughed and together we walked to Biology. We had discovered we had the same lesson the day before. I slid into my seat as Bella sat next to me. Suddenly Lauren came and sat on my lap. I pushed her off as quickly as I could.

'Hey, Eddie, I heard you and Tanya broke up, wanna go out some time?' she asked in what she seemed to think was a seductive voice but really just sounded stupid.

'Uhh, no thanks, I'm busy.'

'When are you free?'

'Never.'

She stalked off. I turned back to Bella. She had raised her eyebrows again.

'What?'

'You've changed. For the better. On Saturday you couldn't care less if you had three girls on the go. Now you won't even have one!'

I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell her the real reason for my change. I didn't know if I loved Bella yet, but I knew I could grow to love her over time. She was so different from the other girls I knew.

BPOV

From the little of Edward I had seen, he had changed his tune pretty quickly. Not that I knew much about him, but it just seemed a little out of character. I sighed and pulled out the English homework we had been given. I knew it would only take me a few minutes because I had read the book we were studying so many times. I leant back on my bed in the dorm and waited patiently for Alice and Rosalie to get back from the football match they had gone to see Jasper, Emmett and Edward play in. I said I was too tired, but the really reason was because if for some reason Edward went back to his player ways, I knew I would not be able to bear it. I did like him. A lot. But I wasn't in love with him. It was too soon after I met him to tell for sure.

Suddenly the door banged open.

'We are the champions!' Emmett, Jasper and Edward shouted. Emmett banged on the table while Jasper and Edward clapped their hands. Rosalie and Alice followed them in with team scarves wrapped around their necks.

'I take it you won then?' I asked.

'You bet we did!' Emmett yelled happily. 'We beat them! We beat them!'

'EMMETT!' Rosalie screamed over his cries of 'We beat them, we beat them'. 'If you want to stay in this room, SHUT UP SO I CAN HEAR MYSELF THINK!'

Emmett smiled and mimed zipping his mouth shut. We all laughed at his childish ways. Somehow, during our conversation, we had all managed to drift into pairs. I was now standing next to Edward. Embarrassed, I moved away slightly to stand nearer to Alice and Jasper. He seemed to move as well, sliding to the other side of the room, closer to Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper coughed and looked pointedly at me and Edward. I blushed and looked at my feet. I was sure Edward did not return my feelings. Thankfully, Alice took this moment to interrupt.

'Shall we go and get something to eat then?'

Everyone nodded and I grabbed my coat from the back of the chair I had just been sitting in. We all bundled out of the room and walked along the corridor.

'Where are we going?' I asked Alice.

'There is a new film out,' she said, pointing at the leisure complex. 'I thought we should go and see it before having something to eat.'

'Oh, ok.'

We got our tickets quickly and went to take our seats. Alice positioned me in between Edward and Rosalie. As I sat down in my seat, I became aware of how close we were sitting. When the credits started rolling, I noticed something important. Alice had picked a horror film. ALICE! She knew I couldn't stand horrors. I sat watching the film on tenterhooks, waiting for something bad to happen. And then it did. I screamed and clutched Edward's arm tightly. He laid a hand on my arm to calm me and as he did, the film and the audience faded out. It was just me and Edward. I snapped myself out of the trance I had fallen into and tried to concentrate on not thinking about Edward. Finally, the ending credits rolled and I jumped out of my seat, intent on putting as much space between him and me.

APOV **(these are her human versions of her visions in the Twilight Saga by the way)**

The dream I had had before was still there, but this dream was like a carry on in the future. I was in it, walking down an aisle, dressed in pretty bridesmaid dress in front of Rosalie who was also wearing the same dress. So we were bridesmaids at someone's wedding, but who's? We reached the front where the vicar, best man and the husband to be all stood waiting. I ignored the lucky man when a collective gasp ran through the room as Wagner began to play. Bella was descending the staircase at our house back in Forks. She was dressed in the most gorgeous wedding dress you could ever imagine. It was strapless with a long puffy skirt and beaded detail. Her hair was curled softly so that it hung in loose ringlets down her back. She looked completely and devastatingly beautiful. Her face was flushed with happiness as she walked down the aisle on the arm of a man who had to be her father. As she reached the alter, her father put her hand in her soon to be husband. My gaze lifted to see who it was. I grinned, nearly jumped for joy and cried with happiness all at the same time when I saw that the man soon to be Bella's husband, was Edward.

**(AN: Okay, I am going to skip some time now. About two months, because I don't want them to fall in love in about three minutes so I need to skip time :P. Anyway, this is two months after Alice's dream. Oh and links to the things in Alice's dream are on my profile ^_^)**

EPOV

I flipped over onto my other side again. I had been tossing and turning all night, thinking about Bella. I didn't know whether I should invite her to prom or not. I wanted to, but I didn't want to be scorned. I sat up. I would ask her. If she turned me down, then I would go with someone else. Smiling, I lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning, I pulled Bella aside for a minute to ask her.

'Bella,' I began. 'I know prom is a few weeks away, but I was wondering would like to come with me?'

She looked at me for a minute. 'You're not joking are you?'

'No! Of course not! Why would you think that?'

'Oh, long story. If you're sure . . .'

'Yes, positive,' I said quickly.

Her face lit up in a beautiful smile. 'Then I would love to come with you. No doubt your sister already has my dress picked out.'

I smiled as well. 'Alice will be Alice!' I decided to push my luck a little. 'Thank you,' I murmured and kissed her hand gently. She blushed and smiled sweetly. I released her hand and hurried away.

BPOV

'HE DID WHAT?' Alice screamed.

'He asked me to prom,' I said, grinning like an idiot.

'OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR? PROM IS ONLY THREE WEEKS AWAY!'

'Alice, calm down! Let the girl breathe,' Rosalie murmured. I shot her a grateful glance, but Alice wasn't having any of that.

'COME ON! The shops are open until midnight tonight because it is a Saturday! Let's get shopping!'

'But Alice,' I whined. 'It's nine in the morning! We would be shopping for over . . .' I caught sight of an evil glint in Alice's eye. 'No, no way! I am not shopping for over twelve hours straight! Are you insane?'

'Don't answer that,' Rose said as she handed me my bag and coat.

'Come on girls! Let's go do what we do best!' Alice cried, dragging us towards the door.

***

'ALICE!' I screamed. 'CAN WE PLEASE GO AND EAT NOW?'

She huffed. 'Fine. I don't know why you are complaining so much. I mean, it's only four o'clock.'

'Alice,' I said quietly. 'I did not have any breakfast because you said Edward wanted to meet me and I have not had any lunch either! AND we had dinner last night at six o'clock! I haven't eaten for nearly 24 hours!'

Rosalie patted my shoulder comfortingly. 'Come on, let's get something to eat.'

We sat down in an Italian restaurant and ordered quickly. The food seemed to take an agonisingly long time to come, but when it did, I scoffed it down in minutes. Rosalie took more time, delicately eating her pasta, while Alice ate faster than me and sat, waiting, with her arms folded for us to finish. As soon as we had, she dragged us both out of the restaurant.

'Bella, do you want a dress for the prom or not?' Alice asked, pulling me into another shop.

'I do but . . .'

'Well then, what's the problem? Come on.'

She started looking through dresses. She shoved me towards a changing room and threw a bundle into my arms.

'Try each one on and then come and show us,' Alice said. 'Start with the blue one.'

I tried on what felt like millions of dresses before I came across the last dress. It had a long, silk skirt covered by black netting. It was halter neck with red beads on the top part. I slipped it on and went to show Alice and Rosalie.

'Bella, you look beautiful,' Rosalie whispered. Alice nodded as well.

'This one I think is the dress for you,' Alice murmured. And then she snapped out of her trance. 'Now let's go and pay for it! You can hang it in the big cupboard in the room with our dresses.'

The shop attendee put it in a bag for me and I clutched it carefully. I followed Alice and Rosalie back to the room, holding the bag with my precious dress in all the way.

'I think we should pin some of your hair up and balance a little tiara on some of your curls,' Alice mused aloud. 'Some light makeup as well, we don't want your face looking like a pancake!'

When we got back to the room, I hung the dress on a hanger and placed it carefully in the built in cupboard. I lay back on the bed, and in the dark, it twinkled and shined.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. All the dresses and things in this chapter are on my profile. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Thank you everyone for your reviews and adding this story to your favourites!**


End file.
